


Arnold's First Birthday

by DivineVarod



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Kisses, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineVarod/pseuds/DivineVarod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arnold Rimmer never had a childhood or a birthday party. All this is about to change during a scouting trip to a Play World satellite where Dave Lister finds out it's Rimmer's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arnold's First Birthday

_“Welcome to Play World” the massive, but long since faded and worn, sign beamed at the Scouser and the_  
_Hologram whom both stared up at it._  
_Dave Lister turned to face Arnold Rimmer and smiled a little unsure._  
_“So …” He said eventually. “There we are then …”_

* * *

  
The Boys from the Dwarf had discovered Play World about three weeks ago when scanning for nearby life signs or activity.  
All that they'd seen at first was a giant “round thing” that made no sense whatsoever, until Kryten found out that this was some sort of giant amusement park satellite and the "round thing" was it's enormous Ferris wheel. Lister quickly held a meeting with Kryten and the Cat where they'd discussed if it was worth checking it out. It soon transpired that neither Kryten or Cat were interested in the slightest: Kryten because he simply did not care about such "frivolous" things. While the Cat declined because, even though he'd never seen an amusement park, was certain attractions like that could damage or stain his suits.  
  
Lister, though, _was_ interested; he saw a chance to stock up on popcorn and cotton candy and maybe loot  
some cool games from the arcade. So he planned to nip out in Starbug when they passed the satellite to  
have a quick check and see if there was anything to salvage.  
For the next three days he planned it all out with Kryten and then one day decided they should pin down the date.  
  
“So, we're going past it between March 26 and March 30 Krytes?"  
  
"We are indeed, Mr Lister, sir!"  
  
"I think March 28 would be the best day to go there then? Nicely in the middle and that.”  
  
Lister waited as Kryten checked the calculations to make sure.  
  
“Can I come …?” A soft voice suddenly said.  
  
Everyone looked up at Rimmer who stood in the doorway looking shy and uncomfortable.  
Lister cringed a bit: this was very embarrassing. He'd never thought to ask his husband if he wanted to come or even really told him about Play World or that he was going. Cat and Kryten hadn't either, but that was neither here nor there. Rimmer was his husband and Lister felt stupid that he had just assumed that Rimmer wouldn't have the slightest interest in an old amusement park and simply left him out of everything. Not cool.  
  
“Listy?” Rimmer asked again, a hint of worry in his voice.  
  
Lister quickly walked over to him to give him a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. He felt a bit foolish: he and Rimmer were a couple. Of course they should have discussed this together. If nothing else simply because Rimmer deserved to know what his husband was up to.  
  
“Sure, babe, if you want. Sorry I didn't discuss it with you. I just thought you wouldn't be interested in it.”  
  
“I... I don't know. It just seems like a nice trip.” Rimmer shrugged, trying to look casual.  
  
“We're going together. It'll be fun.”  
  
With that decided the two men had started to plan their trip together, which Lister soon realised was far preferable to planning with Kryten. He found that Rimmer was really into it and sometimes couldn't stop talking about it.   
Lister was glad Rimmer had brought up wanting to come along, but slightly sorry for never asking him in the first place.

* * *

  
As they entered the gate the couple found that beyond it's worn sign, on the inside Play World was  
remarkably well preserved: It was as if they'd stepped back in time and the place had only been deserted yesterday. The playground that was at the beginning of the World, was in pristine condition, with even the  
paint seemingly intact.  
  
“Right, what'll we do first? Check the arcade? Loot the food? Arn? Are you listing?”  
  
Rimmer just stood there looking at the playground, biting his nail seeming deep in thought for a moment.  
Then a smile slowly stirred on his lips, as he looked at Lister coquettishly.

“Dave …”  
  
Lister frowned in surprise: “Yes, Arn?”  
  
“I want to go on the swing …”  
  
Of all the things Lister had expected Rimmer to say that one had not been high on the list. In fact he silently wondered if it had been on any lists at all.  
  
Without waiting for a reply Rimmer walked to the swing-set and sat down. He tried pushing himself of the ground, but didn't really seem to know how. To Lister it seemed as if his husband was unsure about how to  
get the momentum going. Shrugging Lister went to the Hologram to give him a hand.  
  
“Want a boost babe?”  
  
Rimmer looked at him for a second, it was clear that he wondered if his partner would mock him. When he was certain the Scouser was just being nice he smiled.  
  
“Could you?”  
  
“Course! Sit down, hubby.”  
  
Rimmer sat down and Lister begun pushing him higher and higher. Soon he was up in the air, swinging back and front his face beaming.  
It went on for a few minutes until Rimmer decided he wanted to do something else.  
He got of the swing, his eyes big, bright and sparkling, his cheeks flushed and with the biggest smile in the  
universe.  
  
“Slide!” He cheered and he was of again, followed by a surprised, but chuckling Lister. The Scouser wondered if this was why his husband had wanted to come or if it was just a spur of the moment thing. But as he watched his partner climb the slide and slither down it three times after which he urged him to join him on the teeter-totter he was certain that this was what Rimmer had been hoping for. In the end he didn't really care about "why", if the Hologram wanted to play he was not going to spoil his fun.  
  
They had been on the playground for at-least forty minutes when Rimmer decided to explore the rest of the grounds. He'd seen a map when he'd climbed the climbing rack.  
After reading it for a while he danced – yes danced – back to Lister. As he reached him, the Hologram  quickly grabbed his partners hand to forcibly pull him further into the happy world.  
  
“Listy!! You're not going to believe it, luv! They've got candy stands, and a massive arcade, bumper cars, a Ferris wheel, a haunted house, a magic sandpit, a step in cartoon world, Disney World, a fairy-tale forest!! I don't think we can do it all in one day!!”  
  
Lister's eyebrows raised in surprise: they'd never planned to do any of this. They had simply agreed to  
check out the satellite and then return. But … he really liked this, seeing Rimmer beyond excited about … having fun. Rimmer pulled at Listers sleeve imptiently.  
  
“Come on Listy, luv!!”  
  
Lister quickly started walking with him, but it was almost impossible to keep up with the Hologram.  
  
“Wow, you're almost overexcited! I've never seen you like this babe! Would you like to stay a bit longer?”  
  
Rimmer turned to him, his eyes sparkling.  
  
“Yes!! Can we?”  
  
“I'll contact Kryten, sure it'll be fine. I'm so glad you wanted to come. Here I was thinking you'd never enjoy a Play World. I'm surprised, what happened to my strict Arnie?”  
  
Rimmer suddenly stopped in his tracks and froze to look at Lister.  
  
“Smeg …”  
  
“What?”

“I'm … I'm acting like an idiot, aren't I”  
  
Lister cringed, he could smack himself: in all those years he should have remembered to never to ask Arnold J. Rimmer questions when he was happy and  just enjoy the moment.  
  
“No … no, course not. Just surprised to see you like this, is all.”  
  
The sparkle died a little in the Holograms eyes as he explained.

“Well … I don't know. I never allowed myself the desire to do 'fun' things, but I often wish I could. I just never had much of a chance to play when I was little. I was usually forbidden to do anything until I could answer my astronavigation questions correctly. When I was allowed I had to do what my brothers wanted, the Space Scouts only permitted 'educational play' which usually ended badly for me. Then, at IO house no play until I'd finished my lessons, my father ordered. Well … that sort of ended my childhood. It's just when you kept talking about that trip to the others … it stirred something in me I never knew was there … I'm sorry I must be coming across like a total gimboid.”

Lister smiled and shook his head. Being aware of his partners childhood he should have known. Why else would Rimmer have been unsure about how to use a swing? He wasn't a gimboid, he was his husband finally having fun.  
  
“No, you're super adorable and I love this. Be honest: was this why you wanted to come with me?”  
  
“I just wanted to celebrate my birthday having fun for once …”  
  
Lister froze. Rimmer cringed and turned away from him as put his fist in his mouth.  
In all their years together Rimmer had never told anyone when his birthday was and Lister had never been able to find out. No matter how much coaxing, kissing and hugging the Scouser had never been able to release the secret. His husband had even gone so far as to make Holly erase the info from his files. And now … after all this effort he'd slipped up.  
  
“Wait, it's your what?”  
  
“Nothing, forget it erase it.”  
  
“It's your birthday?”  
  
Rimmer shook his head nervously, clearly inwardly chastising himself for his slip up.  
  
“You were not supposed to know. I … I don't celebrate it. I never have done . It doesn't mean anything.”  
  
Lister walked towards him and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
“It seems to mean enough for you to remember it, Arn. I cant believe I found out at last and from you! All these years … Why go through so much trouble to hide it? Babe, we could have made it special.”  
  
Rimmer had turned into a sad little boy in front of his very eyes.  
  
“I don't deserve a birthday …”

His voice sounded desperately sad and tiny.  
  
“What …? Everyone deserves a birthday! Arn, hey ...”  
  
Rimmer put his hands over his face, his body was shaking. Lister sensed he was crying and wrapped his arms around him. When he hugged Rimmer's shivering form he heard the soft sniffles Rimmer had tried to repress.  
  
“They said they'd never celebrate the day I was born … because I wasn't a joy: I was a nightmare. The useless disappointment doesn't deserve anything and shouldn't burden people with a celebration of his existence. I never told anyone to protect myself. If no-one knew my birthday, no-one could hurt me by forgetting it or ignoring it.”  
  
Lister rocked Rimmer while inwardly cursing his partners entire family to hell and back. How dare they mess him up so badly that there were still new barriers to break, new trauma's to find out to this day.  
  
“Hey, the day you were born matters to me babe. I wouldn't forget it: how could I? If you weren't born we wouldn't be here now.”  
  
He felt Rimmer freeze in his arms, what happened? What had he said?  
  
“That's true, because I wouldn't have killed the smeging crew and you'd have returned to earth safely. I ruined your life Listy, why do you even bother with me?”  
  
Lister sighed: Great, Rimmer was having a full on breakdown. The Hologram now clung onto him for dear life, his body convulsing with sobs. He wished he'd never asked him about why he was so happy. They'd been having so much fun, he should have just let him get on with it.  
  
“Arnie, come on babe. It wasn't your fault: remember. You'd never been taught how to fix a smegging drive plate. The Captain should never have sent you there on your own. And I'm happy here, with you. Sure, it isn't what I planned. But if it wasn't meant to be it wouldn't have happened. Stop blaming yourself and please start talking to me. I keep thinking you're doing better, but there is always a new wall you keep hiding that I need to break through. I am your husband. I love you, you don't have to hide your pain, I want to share it.”  
  
Rimmer abruptly let go of Lister and turned away from him, wiping his eyes.  
  
“Don't say that.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Don't say you want to share my pain. I don't want to burden you with that. And … I … I don't want to talk now. I came here to have fun. If I promise you I'll talk when we're back on board … please. I just wanted us to have fun today.”  
  
Lister wanted to protest, but then thought the better of it. Rimmer was right: It was his birthday, he should have fun. Come to think of it, he wanted to have fun too. It was party time!  
  
“Sure. Wanna go to the Arcade and fun fair section? We could stuff ourselves with candy and throw up.”  
  
Rimmer tried to smile as he nodded. Lister grabbed his hand and pulled him away towards the fair where all painful memories were soon forgotten.

* * *

  
Rimmer at the fairground was a new spectacle for Lister to behold. The man was full of surprises most of the time, and today was no exception. Lister looked on in stunned amazement as he watched him sneak into booths where he got the machines and other assorted fairground attractions to work perfectly.  
Soon the lights were on, the music played and the Ferris wheel turned as Rimmer re-appeared to hand him a bag of warm salty nuts.  
  
“Bumper cars?”  
  
“Why not? It's your day.”  
  
Rimmer had made himself a bag of salty nuts too and the pair happily munched on their snack while walking the grounds.  
They strode I silence for a bit, but Lister soon got bored of that. Licking his fingers he finally thought of something to say,  
  
“How come you know how all these things work Arn?”  
  
“Oh, you do too Listy. It's kind off similar to our vending machines.”  
  
Maybe. It was just that Rimmer was the a-technical one in their relationship. Over the course of their decades together his partner had never managed to fully understand mechanics, and here he was restarting a Ferris wheel as easily as he would get a Pot Noodle from a vending machine. Maybe it took being happy for Rimmer to understand the things he'd been trying to learn for years. Finally letting go of his inhibitions and play seemed to do the trick. He noticed husband entering another stand to look out over the endless square in front of him.  
  
“Imagine how fun it must have been, working here with hundreds of people walking round!!” He turned to put on the stand holders cap and turned to Lister pulling a funny face: “Come on over come and see! We have games, we have candy and fun as far as the eye can see!!”  
  
Enjoying Rimmer's fantasy, Lister decided to join in and he saucily sauntered to the stand.  
  
“Sounds great sir, can I have a ticket please?”  
  
Rimmer grinned and lowered his head to face Lister.  
  
“I'm afraid I cannot let you in, sir, you are clearly over eighteen!”  
  
Lister slowly ran his hand up Rimmer's arm.  
  
“Yeah, I am, but my IQ isn't!!”  
  
They laughed at the memory and Lister pulled Rimmer into a long kiss, which Rimmer broke to exclaim:  
  
“Hey! A candy store!!”  
  
“What? I thought I was your candy store! Aren't I sweet enough for ya?”  
  
“Much as I love your lollypop Listy, this one has bigger balls!” And with that he dropped the cap to run to the other stand.  
  
For a moment Lister was thrown by this rather uncharacteristic joke from Rimmer, then he erupted into a fit of giggles and ran after his partner.  
  
“Arn, you're crazy and I love ya”  
  
He found Rimmer raiding the store: grabbing assorted candies and running around the stand-store as if he'd had quite a large amount of sugar already.  
  
“Cotton candy! I've never had cotton candy! Wine balls, gummibears, sweet things I don't know …” He turned to Lister, his face shining with joy. “Listy, luv, I want to live here and have fun and eat sweets till the end of time!”  
  
Lister bit his lip, he was taken aback by that one. Fun as it was on this satellite, he couldn't see himself staying here. He shook off the tiny chill just as quickly. Rimmer was overexcited and he wasn't going to take away his happiness again today. There was plenty of time for discussion in the future.  
  
“Come on Davy, wouldn't you like to live here? Ooh! Gingerbread houses!”  
  
Rimmer turned around to Lister, his eyes burning with happiness. The last time he'd seen Rimmer filled with such pure joy was when he had told him that they were “husbands” from now on. Within less than a moment Lister had forgotten he'd ever had any concerns and was off trolling through the candy store with his partner.  
  
“You mean play games and pig out on candy and chips for all eternity? I don't know Arn, but it sure sounds good for now!!”  
  
Rimmer turned to wave a package of candy in front of him with a cheeky grin.  
  
“Look at this!! Curry candy?”  
  
Lister snatched it away from him to look, it was true! Curry candy!  
  
“You win, I want to stay!”  
  
Rimmer and Lister continued their discovery voyage, walking down the streets each sucking on a wine ball.  
Or at least, that was what Lister thought, he'd been deep in thought. It was only when he looked next to him that he found out Rimmer had disappeared.

“Arn? Rimsy?” He called in surprise.  
  
Then all of a sudden the distinct, sweet, smell of waffles hit his nostrils and Rimmer's head popped up from under a counter.  
  
“So come on then!” He smiled.  
  
“Arn?”  
  
“Well, do you want a waffle or not?”  
  
Lister grinned cheekily and entered the small diner.  
  
Soon both were enjoying the waffles Rimmer had baked to perfection.  
  
“Let's get Cat and Kryten here to share! There's chips too, real chunky chips!” Rimmer smiled.  
  
“Wow, you're happy!!”  
  
“Of course I am!! It's my first birthday!!”  
  
Lister kissed Rimmer's H “God, you're adorable!”  
  
Rimmer jumped from his chair.  
  
“Come on, call those idiots and have them come here!! I'll make waffles and chips!! And … and we'll have ice cream?”

Rimmer sounded dangerously close to hyperventilating. Lister wasn't surprised, he'd never seen him this overexcited.  
  
“Arn, I'm glad too, but … calm down a little, ya almost hyperventilating and looking kinda crazy!!”  
  
Rimmer snorted, but did sit down to catch his breath.  
  
“I know, but I can't. It's as if I feel the young me dancing within me and … it feels wonderful!”  
  
Smiling Lister went outside to radio Kryten and the Cat. As he walked back to Starbug Lister saw something that gave him an idea that he knew would be perfect. Kryten would receive an extra instruction or two.

* * *

  
That evening Rimmer celebrated his birthday – and how.  
Chips, waffles, lemonade, ice cream and three friends that sang him happy birthday.  
Cat was soon as ecstatic about the fairground as Rimmer was and Lister and Kryten had difficulty keeping up with them.  
The foursome bickered their way through a bumper-cart ride – which Rimmer won (though the Cat was certain he cheated) and a Go-Cart rally – which Cat won (though the Rimmer was certain he cheated).  
  
The next few  hours were a whirlwind of non stop excitement: Freakout, Lighthouse Slip, Carousel, Waterballs, Ferris Wheel, Bomber, Big Wheel, Cakewalk, Waveswinger, Runaway Train, Wild Mouse, Apple Coaster, Traditional Dodgem, Drop Tower, Sea Storm, Frisbee, Super Spin, Star Gate, Ski Jump, Fun House, Cup and Saucer, Train Ride, Swing Boats, Toy Set, Ghost Train, Helter-Skelter and the enchanted forest.  
  
Rimmer kept pushing for another ride, another event and each one was an even bigger treat than the other. But after a while Lister noticed that his partner was becoming a little pale, and needed a sit down. His adrenaline depleted he was obviously getting tired. As he sat down for a moment with his eyes closed Lister sat himself next to him and softly took his hand.  
  
“Arn babe, we don't have to do this whole planet in one day, remember? We could do some more tomorrow!!”  
  
Rimmer looked up and blinked at him tiredly.  
  
“Are you sure Dave? I didn't know if you really meant it when you said wanted to stay …”  
  
“Of course I do, atleast until we've seen all there is to see. Hey, I can see you're getting tired. If you're knackered it's no fun.”  
  
The Cat sat next to Rimmer on his other side and wrapped an arm around him. Rimmer frowned at this rare gesture of affection from the Feline.  
  
“Monkey is right, we all need our beauty sleep.” Cat smiled. “But I can't wait to get going again tomorrow. Thanks Goalpost head, to think I almost missed this!!”  
  
Rimmer looked at all three of them, clearly wanting to reassure himself they genuinely meant it.  
  
“Okay, I'll admit, I am a bit spent. There's so much to do, so much to catch up on …”  
  
His eyes seemed to plead: "Please let me stay here."  
  
“We could stay for at least a week, Mr Rimmer Sir.” Kryten offered helpfully. “A bit longer even if you like and we could go on every last attraction this satellite has to offer.”  
  
Finally pacified Rimmer nodded and smiled at the Cat and Kryten.  
  
“Thank you … for being here. It was the best first birthday I could have imagined.”  
  
The Cat stood up and slapped the Hologram's back.  
  
“Anytime, bud. Now, let's go to snoozeland!”  
  
As he tried to get to his feet Lister quickly stopped Rimmer from getting up to join them. This birthday night wasn't completely finished yet. Well, at least not for them.  
  
“You guys go to Starbug, I just wanna show Rimsy the tree house before we turn in!” He winked at Kryten who immediately understood. The Android and the Cat swiftly took off while Lister kept Rimmer talking for a bit.  
  
“There's a tree house?” Rimmer looked at him in surprise; clearly he'd been certain he knew every angle of his paradise.  
  
“Yeah, big cute old thing. I found it when I went to radio the posse in Starbug. Want to check it out in  a bit? We can have a chat before bed, look at the stars, and that ...”  
  
Rimmer cheekily raised his eyebrows and smirked at his partner.

“Listy, we look at the stars every day, we have nothing but stars!”  
  
Lister gave him his tried and tested “puppy dog” eyes.  
  
“Aw, come on Arnie. We could sit and look up at them, no float amongst them. Please!”  
  
He fluttered his eyelashes and made a kissing movement with his mouth.  
  
“Don't do that Dave! Oh, alright I'm coming.” Seeing Listers glee he shook his head in annoyance. “Oh come on, you knew I was! You know I can't resist those looks. I'm almost certain you secretly practise them!”

* * *

  
Bathing in the starlight the couple held hands as they slowly walked to the tree house Lister had spotted that afternoon. Rimmer leaned himself against Lister and sighed contentedly. Feeling his partners warmth flow through him Lister felt complete happiness and delighted in the fact he knew what was coming next. He was thrilled at the surprise he had in store for his birthday boy.  
  
Asking his partner to wait, the Scouser quickly dashed up the spiral staircase that led to a cute mini cottage in the middle of a massive magic oak tree to check if Kryten had managed to get things ready in time. To his delight he found the Android had managed it and noticing certain details it was obvious their Feline friend had helped him pull it off.  
He dashed down again to find his partner.  
  
“Where did you go?” Rimmer asked in surprise.  
  
“Just checking if it was safe, come on babe.” He grabbed his arm and dragged him up the stairs, where he threw open the door with gusto.  
  
“Surprise!!”  
  
Rimmer's eyes went big when the door opened and he saw a chocolate cake with burning candles lighting up the tree house. The cake stood on a table which had been covered with a pretty pink and white flowery scarf the Cat owned. It was perfect: There was a bottle of champagne in a cooler with two glasses next to them. There were and two comfy chairs plus a comfortable mattress with rose petals sprinkled over it and everything was as clean as could be managed in the short time their friends had to pull this off.  
  
“But … but Listy …” Rimmer muttered in stunned amazement. “How?”

“I asked Kryten to arrange it. The Cat helped out. Hope you don't mind?”

Rimmer just stood there, shaking his head, his eyes misty.  
  
“Arn?”  
  
“No … no … I just … never had a birthday cake before … Oh smeg, it even says 'Happy Birthday Arnie' as well!! Thank you Listy I …” He hugged him. “I'm so happy luv!”  
  
Lister felt victorious. Rimmer was truly happy and it was because of him. At that moment he knew that if Rimmer really wanted to stay here he would not be averse to it either. They all liked it here after-all. What good was it drifting through space when they could live happily ever after on this satellite? One thing he knew for sure, even if they didn't stay here forever: they'd certainly take a nice long break here.  
  
“Close your eyes and make a wish!” Lister said, returning his attention to his partner and the cake. It was essential Rimmer at a piece. The piece that had the A!  
  
“Didn't Cat and Kryten want to stay for cake?” Rimmer asked as he looked at the baked good with misty eyes.  
  
“They'll get some in the morning. This is our moment, come on! Close your eyes and make a wish!”  
  
“I don't have wishes any more.” Rimmer said with complete sincerity. “I have everything I need right here.”  
  
Lister looked at him, for a second remembering the pernickety, ambitious Rimmer he used to know. All of it had been a façade to mask the fact that he was lonely. All he'd ever wanted was to be loved.  
  
“Shall we blow them out together then? I have a wish.”  
  
“Really? What is it?”  
  
“Can't tell ya, else it won't come true ...”  
  
“Come on then.”  
  
They blew out the candles and Lister wished: he wished for more time together for them, to make up for all the years they'd wasted.  
After watching the smoke drift away, Lister helped Rimmer cut the cake, making sure Rimmer would get the exact piece he wanted him to have.  
He made him sit in one of the comfy chairs, handing him a glass of champagne and the cake after which he took a piece for himself and sat. For a brief moment they both ate their cake in silence, until a surprised grunt from Rimmer made Lister look up with a grin.  
  
“What the smeg? There's something hard in there!! I nearly choked!!”  
  
Then another silence as Rimmer found out what exactly it was that he'd almost broke a tooth on: it was Lister's ring. He looked at the Scouser in utter confusion.  
  
“Dave?”  
  
“You didn't give me much notice, so this is my birthday present for you. See, I know we've been calling each other husbands … but you don't have a ring!”  
  
Rimmer couldn't stop blinking from amazement, incomprehension and all sorts of conflicting emotions that Lister saw expressed on his face in quick succession.  
  
“But Listy, Dave, luv …” Rimmer finally managed to say. “I don't own any jewellery! I don't have a ring for you or anything! I can't take this!!”  
  
Oh, Lister had not expected that, he'd just wanted to give a ring to Rimmer, to make things even more “real” between them. He never expected Rimmer wanting to give him a token in return as well. He put a calming hand on his partner's arm.  
  
“It doesn't matter Arn, I just wanted to make it real for you!!”  
  
Rimmer shook his head, then seemed to get an idea. He jumped to his feet, a determined expression in his eyes.  
  
“Wait here!!”  
  
He quickly walked to the door and was already halfway down the stairs before Lister had the chance to ask:  
  
“Arn, babe, where are you going?”  
  
Rimmer looked back to him and blew a kiss.  
  
“Just, just wait here!!”  
  
With a groan Lister sat back down in his chair. Rimmer asked him to wait, so he did annoyed and impatient, curious about why his husband had stormed out like that. He'd been looking forward to a delighted Rimmer melting in his arms overcome by emotions followed by hours of cuddles and snuggles on the improvised bed. With an annoyed sigh he started to eat his cake.

* * *

  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Rimmer returned, his face flushed and slightly out of breath and for some reason carrying a giant stuffed, fluffy cuddly toy animal.  
  
“I did it!” He gasped, a big smile on his face.

“Arnie?”

Panting Rimmer held out his hand to reveal a plastic, brassy, loud funfair ring. He looked up, blushing and a bit embarrassed.  
  
“I won it for you, at the fair! I know it's hideous … but …”  
  
A kiss from Lister immediately shut him up. No apologies for what possibly was the cutest gesture in the world. He now recalled the droid manned booths where rings and other stuff could be won, only if you completed a series of tasks. He was amazed Rimmer would even remember something like that, let alone have the patience to complete it.  
  
“Hideous? It's the most beautiful ring in the entire universe!!”  
  
Lister took the ring and slipped it on his finger, breathing a sigh of relief when it fitted him. Rimmer wrinkled his nose.

“Liar!”  
  
The ring was indeed hideous but after all the trouble Rimmer had gone through to get it for him he vowed to never take it off, ever!  
  
“I mean it Arn, I love it!” Then he noticed the giant fluffy toy again. “And what's that big thing?”  
  
Rimmer blushed again, but his lips curled as he gave the “big thing” to Lister.  
  
“I accidentally won that in the first round … You like it?”  
  
“Love it, will take up a lot of room in the bunkroom, though …”  
  
“Good …” Rimmer smiled, stifling a yawn. “Will give Kryten something new to keep clean.”

Lister put the toy next to their bed for the night.

“He'll love it, it's a completely new texture to work on.” He looked at Rimmer and noticed how sleepy he looked. For some reason that made him feel all kinds of warm and fuzzy. “Let's go to bed.”  
  
Rimmer looked surprised “But I haven't finished my birthday cake yet!”

“Leave it for tomorrow: it'll be engagement party cake then. Yeah, we never had an official party, remember? I thought we could hold it in the Disney World castle.”  
  
Lister draped himself around Rimmer while talking and started sprinkling his face with butterfly kisses.  
“That sounds lovely.” Rimmer mumbled as he begun returning the kisses.  
“Happy birthday, Arnie ...” Lister breathed in his ear. As he kissed his husband Lister gently pulled him with him towards the mattress where the kiss continued and moved on to snuggles until Rimer was clearly too snoozy to focus properly.

“Thank you for making me the happiest man in the universe, Listy.” Rimmer whispered as he cuddled up in Lister's arms and closed his eyes.  
  
“You and me both …” Lister thought warmly as Rimmer's breathing became deep and regular.  
He had made Rimmer happy which at the same time had made him happier than he'd ever been. When he was released from stasis all these years ago he'd thought his life was over, that there wasn't really any future. Now he had a partner who loved him deeply, two friends, plans for a future, a holiday home and an engagement party in a pink castle. Whatever the future might bring, for now life was pretty damn good.  
  
As he drifted off to sleep he heard the Cat, who'd woken up from his first sleep for one of his investigations.  
“ARNIE AND DAVE SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”  
Chuckling softly to himself Dave Lister joined his husband in the land of snooze.


End file.
